Heaven and Hell
by maverick2426
Summary: Beneath the bright and prosperous land known as Equestria lie beings made of horror and fear that revel in deceit and violence and dwell in dark corners striking those who cross their path both innocent and guilty. For centuries they ravaged the lands seeming to never tire of bloodshed and driven by one main goal, dominion over all, fortunately one soul begs to differ. [re-edited]


***Hey everyone I'm maverick2426 and this is my story re-edited. This story was inspired by Dudewithnolife's story "A Devil of a Night", so sit back, read, and I hope you like it.***

**DISCLAIMER**

** I do not own Devil May Cry, MLP, or Dante's Inferno**

(*********)

Ch.1

We've been walking for three days going God knows where and only stopping to rest. All around us are overgrown, distorted trees so big they actually blot out the sun and wild weeds covering most of the ground with the stench of hot grass and decaying plants attacking my sense of smell with little to no sunlight, '_So this is the terrifying Everfree Forest? Not exactly terrifying but some of these plants could use a pruning.' _I thought to myself.To my left side is my older foster sister Zecora looking exhausted from carrying her saddlebag, "Do you wanna take a break?" I asked feeling bad for her, "A breather would be nice, that spot seems to suffice." she pointed at an odd looking tree that had clear ground big enough for the both of us. As soon as I made it I took off my saddlebag and immediately plop down next to my sister, my name is Callidus, I'm a black coated stallion with a jet black mane with gray eyes, white hooves and a chipped left ear, I wear an amulet that bore a piece of silver shaped like an open hand with an eye at the center, the eye has a yellow gemstone for a pupil, I have a cutiemark resembling a sword with the tip of the blade pointing down with white wings behind it, "Callidus." I turn towards my sister, "Yeah?" "Don't think that I hadn't notice, I know with you something's amiss." "I'm fine." "Dumb with me you cannot play, do you still think of that day?" "I said I'm fine!" I yelled startling her, I took a deep breath and calmed down, "I'm sorry Zecora." she gave me a sympathetic look "To see you like this pains me brother, letting it out makes the pain less severe." "Let's keep going." I stood up and began walking,"Oh Callidus...", I heard Zecora mutter under her breath, I found it odd that she would only speak in rhymes, even when we were just kids she rhymed every time she spoke.

After a few minutes we got up and started walking again, "So where's the next town?" she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a map of Equestria that had seen better days, "Ponyville." "How far till we get there?" "Not much longer, it's just outside the forest brother." it didn't take long and we were out of the tree line, I blink my eyes to get used to the sunlight and in the distance I see a village, "Huh, that was quicker than I anticipated." "Well what are we waiting for, let us see what they have in store." Zecora said as she walked ahead of me. It didn't take long for us to walk into town, everywhere I see ponies walking, talking, working, all without a care in the world, "Alright let's find a place to stay." the town was...colorful to say the least, and it seemed like just a nice little community, seemed.

We saw a green mare with a pinkish-red mane walking in our direction, "Excuse me miss..." she stopped and looked at the both of us, "Do you know a decent priced hotel the both of us can stay in?" "Well the two of you can stay at the Horseshoe Inn." she tried to look under our hoods to see our faces so I move a little to prevent her from looking, "So where's the inn?" "Oh um it's just around the corner over there, I'm sorry but why are the two of you wearing robes?" "It's a religious thing." I lied, "I see, are the two of you new in this town?" "Arrived we just have, now we need a place to rest on our behalf." Zecora said, "I have to go, I'll see the two of you later." she waved at us while she walked away. We started walking to the place the lady told us would be, we turned the corner and see the Horseshoe Inn, it was a one story western looking building with a giant horseshoe on top with the walls painted a dark brown giving it a more aged look with swinging double doors painted black, "This seems cozy." we walked in and see a blue unicorn stallion wearing an odd getup behind the counter snout deep in a magazine with two hallways on both sides of the building, on the cover of his magazine was a blurred picture of a hooded figure looking as if it was jumping. I cleared my throat to get his attention, "Howdy partners! Welcome to the Horseshoe Inn!" Zecora and I stifled a laugh when he tried to talk in that horrible accent, "Do you get paid enough to do that?" "*sigh* Look my boss makes me talk that way, says it's fun for the customers so I have no choice." he said in his normal speaking voice, "Sucks to be you." "So are you gonna buy a room or not?" "A room with separate beds please." he went under the counter and took out a key that had a silver horseshoe attached to it, "Hallway to your left, room number 35. It's 20 bits per night and if you need anything just call me." "Thanks." we were about to leave until he spoke up.

"Hey wait!" I turned to look at him, "You look familiar, wait." he looked at the cover and back to me, "By any chance are you The Killer Cloak!?" he said while looking at me with starry eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." he grabbed the magazine he was reading and nearly shoved it in my face, "You are The Killer Cloak! The mysterious creature that kills hordes of demons then vanishes without a trace? It's always described as wearing a hood of blood and able walk on two legs and has a hooded sidekick!" "I really don't know what you're talking about" "You don't have to lie." I grabbed the magazine, "Look at the picture then compare it to me. It's nearly six feet tall and stands on two legs, I stand on four _hooves, _and does my robe look like it's made of blood? " he then had a disappointed look, "You have a point. Sorry it's just that I was reading an article about it and when I saw the two of you, well I guess it's just coincidence." "It's fine." "Enjoy your stay." he said as we walked to our room, "That picture of you has spread wildly to the public, now both demons and the Royal Guard know whose heads to put on a stick." "Relax Zecora it's not even a good picture." "It may have been a poorly shot picture, but there stands out one distinct feature." I was a little confused by what she said then it came to me, around the creature's neck was a spot, a yellow spot, "He seemed to not notice it." I said as I shoved my amulet inside my garment that covers my torso, "He may not have a keen eye, but others might not be so blind." "If anything happens we'll do what we do best, make up a plan as we go." "So I'm the sidekick?" I smiled in response. I had no doubts that she was right, it's only a matter of time until somepony or something sees it and uses it to find us.

We open our room and a gust of lavender blew in our faces, inside was two queen-sized covered in tan blankets that had horseshoe prints on them, the walls were made of mahogany which also has horseshoe prints on them, "Now this is an inn." I placed my saddlebag on one of the beds and sat down on it, "Let's not stay in, where should we begin?" "First we check the news stands for anything unusual, if we can't find anything there we check the local cemetery." "Should we bring with us our gear, or leave it here?" "For right now let's leave it here." "Well thought out this seems, but what if we run into enemies?" "We run, we can't afford to draw attention to ourselves, yet." "Okay let me place a spell on our belongings, then we can start investigating." she pulled out a blank leather bound book from her saddlebag, when she opened it the pages were blank until she started to chant incantations. Her eyes glowed yellow and soon black ink writing appeared on the page, then the writing came out of the page and circled around our stuff, the letters attached themselves to the saddlebags and disappeared, "Alright all set." we headed out to see if we could find work.

Once the both of us were outside something strange happened, "OhmygoshIknewthereweretwonewponiesintowncausemypinkiesensewentcrazybecausethere'snotonebuttwonewponies*gasp*thatmeansIneedtomakeapartyfortwoitwillbeamegapartywaithere!" some pink hyper active mare said in which I didn't understand since she talked a mile. She left and came back almost under a second with some kind of machine, "Welcome welcome welcome, a fine welcome to you, welcome welcome welcome, I say how do you do? Welcome welcome welcome, I say hip hip hurray, welcome welcome welcome to Ponyville today!" she moved out the way and the strange thing shot cookie dough at us covering us from head to hoof and then shot confetti into the air, "Come to Sugarcube Corner in an hour, wait maybe less if I use my party canon! Bye!" before she left she placed an envelope on my forehead leaving me confused about what just happened and a little mad that she shot uncooked baked goods at us for no reason.

We then started to take off the cookie dough, "What the hell just happened?" "As strange as that was for you and I," she picked up the envelope the mare left us and opened it which also shot out confetti, "we've been invited to a party from a Pinkie Pie." "Can I see that?" she handed me the envelope and I immediately crumbled it, "Callidus!" "Zecora we're not here to party or make friends, c'mon let's find the nearest news stand argh!" my side burned and tingled abruptly, "Why that yell of pain? Is your side aching again?" "I'm okay, let's go." I rubbed where it stung and began walking. After a few minutes we spotted one with a yellow earth pony stallion inside, "Can I get today's paper please?" "That'll be one bit." I paid him and started to look through the newspaper for anything unusual, disappearings, strange murders, etc, '_That's strange.'_ there was nothing I can find, '_Not a single thing, almost every town we've been in has some sort of strange activity they make public.' _"There's nothing in the newspaper, something's up." "I don't understand Callidus, what makes you so sure something's suspicious?" "Just a hunch, let's check the cemetery."

I turn to the clerk, "Hey do you know where the local cemetery is?" "It's outside of town on the north side, walk two blocks down that road, make a right then once you see Songheart's Musical Emporium walk straight ahead. How come you want to go to the cemetery?" he said while looking at us suspiciously, "A friend of ours recently lost somepony close to him and we're going to help comfort him." "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." "It's fine." I began to walk down the road but I looked back and see Zecora asking the clerk something, "What did you ask him?" "Town hall's directions, for when we're done with our little investigation." I was a little suspicious but knowing her she won't tell me the real story until later so I left it at that. Almost in no time we saw the emporium and continued walking. The distance to the cemetery was farther then expected, it took us almost half an hour until we saw the rusted gates, "Finally." luckily the gate was open and nopony was in sight, "Okay you go and find the mortuary and I'll check the graves. When you find it come get me." she nodded and we walked our separate ways. I checked each tombstone, specifically at the dates, on the other side I found freshly covered graves, '_Dirt's loose, definitely a recent one.' _I saw the date on the tombstone and walked by each one comparing them, '_Most of these graves are recent.' _"Callidus!" I look up and see Zecora running to me, "Found the mortuary is, what did you find on the graves?" "Most of these graves have been recently dug, so where's the mortuary?" she said nothing and began to take me to where the it is.

The mortuary had a old Victorian look making it give off an unsettling atmosphere, "The door locked?" she nodded no, "Alright easier on us." I opened the door as quietly as I could and took careful steps walking in, "Stay on your hooves and don't let anypony catch you. Let's split up and find the funeral director's office." we then walked on opposite sides of each other. It took me a while but I found what looked to be the funeral director's office, '_Damn it's locked.' _I pulled out a paper clip from behind my ear and folded it to the proper shape I needed. I got the door open then locked it when I came in, the fist thing I saw was a wooden desk and I dug through it's contents, '_Nothing here but knickknacks and paper work.' _behind me were filing cabinets, I searched the one to my right and found nothing useful, when I checked the one on the left I almost gave up until I saw the last one was locked, '_This better have something useful.' _I picked the lock and opened it to find files on the deceased, '_Yes!' _I went to the more recent ones, already I found something strange, '_Most of them died from animal attacks, that would make sense if animals attacked almost every week for the past six months.' _just then I heard hoof steps coming from the hallway outside.

On instinct I closed the cabinet and hid under the desk and heard the door unlock, "So many request lately. I really need a vacation I'm practically suffocating from all this extra work." I heard the mare say as she walked in, "Where did I put the address at again?" I heard her walking to her desk so I stealthily crawl to the opposite side of her desk. She searched through her cabinets then her desk getting frustrated, "Damn it's not here! Oh yeah I left it back in the storage room, I really need a vacation it's starting to mess with my head." she walked out her door leaving me unnoticed. I waited a minute and quietly walked out looking for Zecora, this was difficult to do since that mare is here. A while of searching later she found me instead, "Callidus." she whispered, "Let us leave before she finds us." we found the front door and left the cemetery as quickly as we could, "So get this, most of the ponies here died from an animal attack yet each death is a week apart." "Now we have a valid reason, to believe it to be the work of a demon." another half hour later we came back into town and as if on cue our stomachs began to growl, "I feel for something sweet, what would you like eat?" "Honestly I could go for whatever." we looked around to find a place to eat, few minutes later she spotted a house made sweets, "This place?" "Obviously it has sweets, come let us eat." we walked in and, "SURPRISE!" an entire stadium of ponies was inside, everywhere I saw balloons, streamers, party games, pastries, everything needed for a party, '_Should've seen this coming.' _the same pink mare from earlier came out of the crowd.

"Hey you made for a second I thought you weren't gonna come but then you did, c'mon let's party!" everypony in the room cheered in excitement, "Zecora you planned to come didn't you?" "The poor mare went through the trouble of making this for us, don't be so cruel Callidus." I sighed in defeat. The party was big that's for sure but aside from the food everything kind of sucked, not to be cynical but the music was trash, everypony wanted to do something with me which annoyed me and there was nothing to do but kid crap. I was done eating and I wanted out of this party so I went to find Zecora. I found her playing pin the tail on the pony, "Zecora!" I yelled over the loud music, after she pinned the tail successfully she looked at me, "I'm gonna sneak out and find town hall!" she nodded and went back to the party. I had trouble trying to get to the entrance because I kept bumping into ponies, "Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me oof!" that time I hit my head on somepony, "Ow! Sorry." "I-it's okay I was in the way." she said in a very soft voice, I looked up and saw the most stunning thing I ever saw, she was a yellow pegasus mare with a light pink mane and three pink butterflies for a cutiemark, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of teal and the way her mane flowed down was just magnificent, "I-I'll get out of the way." she said while hiding behind her mane, "I...um...uh...eh..." I was a loss for words when I saw her walk away, '_What the hell was that?' _I snapped out of my little trance and walked out.

I asked a local florist where town hall was and was on my way, when I got there I see a large three story building in what I'm guessing is in the center of town. Inside it was very professional looking, gray walls, seats set up in a line against the wall and it smelled of ink and paper, plus I met a rather rude sounding mare, "Um can I help you?" she was a red unicorn with a green mane "I'd like to see the mayor." "Sorry, she's not in at the moment." she said while grooming her hooves ignoring me. I took out a bag full of bits and placed it on top of her desk, "Is she in now?" she opened up the bag and smiled, "Up the stairs, second floor, last door at the end of the hall." "Thanks." I walked up the spiral stairs and found the mayor's door. I came in and see a tan earth pony with a gray mane and a scroll tied in a bow for a cutiemark writing on a scroll, "What is it I'm very busy." "I'm here to talk to you." she looked up a bit surprised, "Who are you?" "That depends, either I can be the solution to your problem or I can a pain in your ass until you come clean." "Who ever said there was a problem?" "I don't know how come ponies here have been dying from "animal attacks" that occur nearly every week for the past six months?" her eyes became wide as dinner plates, "How did you know about that?" "How I know doesn't matter but what does is that you and I know sure as hell animals aren't the cause." she sighed and stood up.

"I thought we could take care of the problem. How are you my solution?" "I specialize in the extermination of, well let's just say the out of the ordinary." "You're saying that you're some kind of demon slayer?" "That's right." she squinted her eyes looking at me for a moment and smiled, "So you're the famous Killer Cloak, I must say I am a bit surprised considering your size." "Did you expect me to stay like that all the time." "I suppose not, must be hard to hide with the Royal Guard hunting you down." "You'll be surprised at how easy it is." "So how come you came to our town mister..." "Sorry, I can't just give you my real name. I can't risk that, and I just happen to stumble upon your town." "I see, are you sure you can get rid of these monstrosities?" "I can, for a fee." "Fee?" "I don't exactly do this from the goodness of my heart." "How much?" "500,000 bits." "A little steep don't you think? I'll pay you 200,000 bits." "Too low, 400,000." "300,000." "350,000, final offer." she hesitated for a bit until she decided, "If you are able to complete the task I'll see what I can do." "Deal. So when and where do these attacks often happen?" she went back to her desk and pulled out a file from her drawer, "Most of the murders happen in open spaces, sometimes killing three ponies all at once. Unfortunately these attacks are random and happen anytime. I have tried to cover it up but it's been difficult since the body count's been rising, I hope this helps." she handed me the file and in it had photos of mangled corpses and, "Police documents?" "Yes I used to be in the Ponyville police department so I can get my hooves on certain files." "Impressive." I put the file in my robe and began to walk out.

Before I could open the door I turned my head back to the mayor, "One more thing I forgot to ask you. How come you tried to cover it up?" she looked down in regret, "I did make the murders public at first but that only made the situation much worse. Since the citizens found out they became so afraid they got to the point of distrusting each other having the ridiculous thought in their heads thinking some of the other townsfolk are demons, in the worst of cases some became so terrified they committed suicide. After two months I decided to use a cover up telling the families and press that the ponies were attacked by animals, eventually I decided to not make it public instead." "So you chose the lesser of two evils. I'll kill whoever is responsible, you have my word." I went back to the party looking at the documents in secret and trying to think of a way to lure out the demon or demons, '_They attack only in open spaces, I'll need to check out the grassy plains, maybe if I use Zecora as bait...nah if I do that she'll chop me to pieces and never speak to me again.' _"Why are you by yourself?" my train of thought was interrupted by the pink mare, "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, I know everypony in Ponyville and for every new pony that comes to town I throw them a party to get to know them!" "Wow that's pretty nice of you." "So how come you're all by yourself mister hooded pony?" "I'm not exactly the social type." "Then let's mingle, you'll like it!" "Wait-" she grabbed me by the hoof and dragged me to meet other ponies, yay me.

She took me into a small group, "That's Lyra, Bonbon, Mr and Mrs Cake, Derpy Hooves, Cherilee." she then took me to another small group eating cake, "That's Caramel, Carrot Top, Octavia," and then to another group. Two hours later my entire arm went numb from it being handled by Pinkie Pie and I had a migraine from both meeting everypony at the party and from having my head being whipped left and right from being dragged everywhere, " And these are my best friends Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy!" after she let go I rubbed my arm feeling it tingle, '_She's surprisingly strong.'_ "It's nice to meet all of you." "So what's your name mister hooded pony?" "Um...I...uh...I can't..." suddenly I heard a blood-curdling scream that sent cold shivers down my spine.

I ran outside to find the source of that scream, '_Please be alive, please be alive...' _I repeated over and over again in my head. I followed the scream to the edge of the forest, on the ground I see a light blue earth pony mare with a pink mane with a bleeding leg and covered in bruises with her face full of horror, towering over her was a lone Hell Pride slowly raising it's rusted scythe taking it's time to enjoy killing it's prey. I ran faster feeling the wind sting my eyes, I was then engulfed in a white light and transformed into a bipedal creature known as a human. In my human form I wore a burlap shirt with ragged shorts, I kept running and when I was close enough I leaped into the air and it's face connected with my bare foot sending it straight into a tree and exploded into sand on impact. I heard a wooshing sound coming from above, I looked up and see it was the Hell Pride's scythe coming down about to pierce the wounded pony, before it could I quickly grabbed the handle with one hand only mere inches before it could kill her.

The injured mare whimpered when she saw me in my human form, "It's okay I won't hurt you." I noticed that she wasn't looking at me but what was behind me, I turn around and see more Hell Prides breaking into our dimension, "Callidus!" I heard Zecora yell from behind, "Zecora take her away from here then run back to the inn and grab my stuff." I stayed focused on the nearing demons, "You're gonna need more than four." two of them ran to me ready to cut me in four, I ducked my head on time and used the scythe I had to cut the both of them swiftly in a single motion and they turned to sand. I grabbed one of the abandoned scythes and charged straight at the remaining two, one of them saw my attack coming and blocked my overhead chop only for it to be cut diagonally, I threw one of the scythes at the last one piercing it's head killing it, "I said you needed more than four." my victory was cut short when I saw a Hell Greed spawn in front of me.

I ran to kill it but it reacted quickly and used it's coffin to conjure up more demons. The first to spawn nearly cut my head off but I blocked it in time, soon there were Hell Prides, Hell Sloths, and a couple of Hell Lusts, "Great, now you made my my job harder." I head-butted the Hell Pride in front of me and dodged two oncoming attacks killing the stunned demon by accident, I took the the advantage and decapitated both of them. Out of nowhere a Hell Sloth teleported in front of me, I dodged but the I felt the tip of it's blade cut from my chest down to my stomach, I clenched my wound trying to ease the bleeding, it started to regenerate but at a very slow rate, "That was too close." another Hell Sloth appeared to kill me, I moved to my right and struck it's head with my fist so hard I broke it's neck. More Hell Prides came to attack me, I dodged and parried their attacks while killing whichever ones were left wide open. One of them tried to attack from behind but I saw it coming and blocked with the handle, then three more swung their scythes down at me but hitting the handle and soon others saw this and piled scythe after scythe on top of me, I felt them pushing down on me making me stand on one knee.

I had difficulty keeping ten Hell Prides at bay, my arms burned trying to push back, soon I heard my sister come on time, "Callidus!" when she yelled she caught their attention and I knew because I felt the pressure ease, with all my strength I pushed them off making them go airborne, "Catch!" she said when she threw two L-shaped objects in the air, I ran to get them but ahead of me were even more Hells, two Sloths swiped their blades at me with one going for my head and the other going for my legs, I jumped in between the blades and rolled when I hit the ground. A Hell Pride charged at me but I circled around it forcing it to trip and fall, another one was about to bring it's scythe down so I jumped over it using it's head to launch myself into the air and caught them. I landed on top of a oblivious Hell Sloth and shot it in the head, what Zecora gave me were my most prized possessions Persuasion and Reason, two custom made Jericho 941's made of black steel with their names printed in gold on each side of the extended barrels and under their names is the name of the pony who made them, Gunpowder Smith.

I raised both of them at the growing horde and fired round after round reducing them do nothing, every time I squeezed the trigger a white ring would appear in front of barrels. In my peripheral I saw a blur of red coming at me, I moved back felt it cut my cheek, it stopped moving and I see it was a Hell Lust, "Son of a bitch, I forget how fast you are sometimes." it ran at high speeds charging at me, I kept dodging it waiting for the right time, '_Wait...' _I saw it charge head on, '_Now!' _I jumped up and shot it at the base of it's skull. Another Hell Lust dashed at me but not as fast as the first one, I blocked it's scythe with the finger guards and sweeped it's legs smashed it's head into the ground, "This was fun," in the distance I see the Hell Greed behind twelve remaining demons, "but now it's time to end this." I gave them a twirl and ran to them. As I ran I shot at anything that was in front of me, I could care less about the other lesser demons my main target right now was the Hell Greed. A Hell Sloth came from below but I blocked the blade with the barrels of my guns, the force of the attack was enough to launch me. Three Hell Prides saw me and took the chance to try and kill me in mid-air, "Nice try!" I shot them all in an instant. I saw there was a clear enough path to get to the Hell Greed, it looked frustrated and was about to summon even more demons.

I was about to shoot but a Hell Sloth appeared again and nearly cut my arm off, I hit it in the head with my gun hearing a sickening crack and shot the Hell Greed square in the forehead. The Hells then circled around me thinking it would intimidate me, "This is new." all of them attacked at the same time. I quickly fired rounds onto the charging Hell Prides killing them with not one of them even close to touching me. The only ones that got away were the remaining Hell Sloths that got away by teleporting, "They're hiding..." I nearly laughed at the fact they would even think about hiding. I took one step and four of them ambushed me, all four stupidly decapitated each other when I ducked, "Only eight left." I decided to use a scythe and picked up one of the Hell Sloths, two of them revealed themselves looking angry, "You ready?" they teleported again to get closer to me. I swung the blade at the first one knocking the scythe out of it's bony hands and sliced it vertically in half. The other one hesitated for a bit and threw it's weapon at me only to backfire when I caught it and threw it back cutting it's head clean off, "Time for a little scavenger hunt." I heard a scream behind me and saw, "A baby dragon?" surrounded by three Hell Sloths.

The dragon was purple and green and looked like it was about to shit itself, the demons raised their weapons about to kill it but before they could I threw the scythe at the middle one while at the same time I shot the other two beside it. I ran to the dragon to see if it was hurt in any way, "Hey." it opened it's teary eyes and looked at me in utter shock and awe, "You okay?" it wiped it's eyes and sniffled a bit, "I-I'm fine." "You should head to a safe place." I turned around and was ambushed again, I blocked the scythe in time with the barrels of my guns face to face with the Hell Sloth. Behind me was the same baby dragon frozen with fear, "Go! Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" it then ran back into town, I stuck one of my guns into it's mouth and blew it's brains out. I patted off any dust on me then the last two Hell Sloths appeared above me and were killed by black spikes while in the air, "Zecora!" behind me was my sister with her book in front of her, "I thought I said you couldn't use that anymore!" "Listen to you, why should I? You were about to die." "You and I both know that technique is too dangerous." I said as I walked to her and changed back to my pony form.

Just then I heard a familiar voice, "That was amazing mister hooded pony!" Istopped dead in my tracks and stood still, "What was that thing you turned into?" "How were you able to fight them?" "What did she used just now?" "Anypony want a cupcake?" I slowly turned around and see six ponies and behind them were the ponies at the party just coming out of their hiding spots. All of them mumbled looking either amazed or terrified, _'Shit!'_ the pink mare quickly ran to me and hugged me tightly enough to hear my back crack and reopening my wound, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! If you didn't come those mean demons would've ruined the party! Now this means I can throw a "thanks for saving our lives" party!" she squeezed even tighter not letting me breathe, "Pardon me, but could you let him go maybe?" "Okie dokie lokie!" she stopped and I took in big gulps of air, "Jesus Christ you're strong." "Thank you!" she beamed, she looked down on herself and saw some of my blood on her, "Oh my gosh, are you okay? You lightheaded?! Are you cold?! "I'm fine." "GET HELP HE'S DYING!" she screamed "I'm fine!" I yelled, "Sorry." she said a a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead. The others were about to come until there was a loud explosion with lightning along with a gust of wind coming from within the Everfree Forest, "What the hell was that!?" the ponies began to panic and scream, I changed back into my human form and ran into the forest.

***How did you like my re-edited story? If you didn't like the cliffhanger, sorry, that is all. I will update as soon as I can and I will make the next chapter have even more action. See ya!***


End file.
